


"lips as sweet as candy" 「haikyuu nsfw oneshots」

by peachy_weeb



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:48:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28244190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachy_weeb/pseuds/peachy_weeb
Summary: just some nsfw haikyuu one shots!i'll be updating here and there but i hope you enjoy :))
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Reader, Bokuto Koutarou/Reader, Hinata Shouyou/Reader, Kageyama Tobio/Reader, Kozume Kenma/Reader, Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader, Sawamura Daichi/Reader, Shimizu Kiyoko/Reader, Sugawara Koushi/Reader, Tanaka Ryuunosuke/Reader, Tendou Satori/Reader, Tsukishima Kei/Reader, Ushijima Wakatoshi/Reader, Yachi Hitoka/Reader, Yamaguchi Tadashi/Reader
Kudos: 13





	"lips as sweet as candy" 「haikyuu nsfw oneshots」

hi!!!  
author-chan here!  
im just here saying hello!  
most of these will be nsfw with touches of sfw  
i will put all trigger warnings for each chapter in the beginning of the chapter, along with any sort of kinks and such to give you a brief break down of what will happen  
i will be updating later today with my first work!  
have a good day :)


End file.
